


new year, new me!

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Have a little bit of New Year fluffiness. A one shot for Kakavege week, for the new year prompt, enjoy xlxl





	new year, new me!

New years

My favourite New Year’s Eve ever? Well that’s easy, shall I tell you the story?

It was about 9:30 pm on December 31st when I reached into my pocket to find my phone and instead my fingers closed round a piece of crunched up paper, I had no recollection of it getting put into my pocket at all, I certainly didn’t put it there myself. I pulled it out with a baffled expression, unfurled it and read the words scrawled across the paper messily, in black ink. I had no idea at the time just how important this simple note would be, and the huge effect it would have on my life.

“Meet mee in the paggoada 11:55pm” 

That’s it. That’s all it said, the note that changed my life. I looked across the crowded room and caught my wife’s eye, it wasn’t like her to make spelling mistakes, but maybe she was a little drunk. She gave me a cute smile, and continued her conversation with her friends. It must have been her who placed the note into my pocket, god only knows how she managed to get it there without my noticing, but she is a genius after all, so It was probably simple for her. 

I didn’t feel particularly excited, I had spent many new years eve’s with Bulma, this would be no different to any other year. We would kiss, and she would tell me she loved me. I would nod and smile, then she would go back to her friends and continue partying till the early hours of the morning, while I either went to train or went to bed, depending on how much whisky I had consumed. All in all, another underwhelming night, just like Christmas really, the build up is long and arduous and the actual event is a let-down.

But that year was VERY different

I made my way slowly to the pagoda, just after 11:40, I was in no particular hurry, as I said, this wasn’t exciting for me, yet. My feet crunched as the frost hardened grass cracked beneath my step. My breath blowing out billowing clouds of steam into the night air. 

The pagoda loomed before me in the darkness, I was half expecting it to be decorated with flowers or twinkle lights or something, Bulma liked romance and she knew full well she wasn’t really going to get it from me, so she sometimes tried to do it herself, but not today, the pagoda was dark and while it looked nice, standing next to the near frozen river, it was undecorated, thank god for that.

I stepped onto the wooden decking, she wasn’t there yet, much to my surprise. leaning on the cold wooden rail I looked up into the clear, black night sky. The stars seemed bigger that night, the full moon a little brighter than usual. Almost as if they knew something monumental was about to occur. It was a beautiful night, had I known then how much more beautiful that night would soon become, I wonder would I have stayed where I was or left in a panic? I’d like to think I would have been brave enough to stay.  
“Vegeta,” a deep voice rumbled from behind me, I knew who it was, of course I did, that was the voice that had plagued both my dreams and my nightmares for so many years

“Kakarotto,” I answered without turning “Shouldn’t you be with your wife, it’s nearly midnight, I suggest you go find her, you probably won’t want to witness what happens when Bulma gets here” I told him with a little chuckle, trying to make it sound as though we were going to fuck when I knew full well we weren’t.

“Oh, that’s ok, Bulma’s not coming here,” He said leaning next to me and looking up at the same sky I was just admiring

“What do you mean she isn’t coming, why not?”

“Can’t you even recognise you own wife’s handwriting? Bulma didn’t write that note,” He informed me with a little half smile

“So, who did then?” I asked not making the connection at all and feeling utterly confused

“Me…. Silly,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, when I think about it now, it was pretty obvious but at the time I just couldn’t fathom why Kakarotto would write me such a note, it made zero sense to me.

“What? I need to go, I’m supposed to be kissing my wife at midnight,” I muttered angrily turning from him

“Vegeta wait,” He sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling back to him

“You’ve spent tons of new year’s eve’s with Bulma, and you probably will spend tons more with her. Can’t you spare just one to spend with me?” he asked. He sounded different, the usual carefree, bouncy tone had vanished from his voice and been replaced with a brooding almost sad sound. I didn’t like it, I felt something was wrong. I knew I was going to get in trouble with Bulma for not going to her at midnight, but I made my decision to stay next to him. I’m sure Bulma would get over it eventually.

“Sure Kakarotto, why not,” I answered with a shrug, standing at his side and looking back up to the stars

“Thanks, Vegeta,” he said with a grin

“So, what’s wrong with you, you don’t seem quite as annoying as usual,” I told him with a smirk

“Ha-ha, I’ve just been thinking is all,” was his simple explanation. I didn’t really care what he had been thinking about but due to social expectations I knew I was obliged to ask the next question

“Oh really? Don’t hurt yourself Kakarotto, what is it you’ve been thinking about?”

“Well, last new year, I made a resolution, the only one I’ve ever made, and I still haven’t done it yet,” He admitted a little sheepishly

“Well you’d better get a move on fool, you only have two minutes to go, talk about leaving things to the last second,” I tell abruptly him glancing at my watch

“I know, I know, I’m gonna do it, I just need to work up the courage is all,” He giggles

“Courage? What on earth is this resolution you’ve made yourself? Something stupid no doubt,” I ask eyeing him suspiciously. I never in a million years would have guessed his next move, nor my reaction to it

“Just… ya know, this,” he shrugs then leans down and pushes his lips into mine, crushing them together, his contact both forceful and soft at the same time. At first it didn’t quite sink in, I was confused and unsure what exactly he was doing. Until his hot tongue pushed through my frozen lips and touched gently onto my own

Oh my god he was kissing me!! The fool was actually tongue kissing me. And I was letting him. my eyes opened wide with shock and I went to pull away from him in disgust, but his arms closed around me, holding me in place. His lips moved to my neck, expertly sucking on my sensitive spot there. I let out a shaky breath

“Let go of me Kakarotto,” I tried to sound angry and threatening but my voice came out more like a sensual moan, his name sounded like a song on my lips.

“Please Vegeta, let me, just this once…… please,” He begged and despite my better judgement I felt myself nod, giving him permission to continue. And continue he did

His lips moved back to mine, his every movement was soft and tender, he took my lips as though they were china, breakable. I can’t lie and say it didn’t feel good to be treated gently by him, it was new and exciting, my heart rate rose so high, higher even than when we sparred, this was much more exhilarating. I kissed him back, I didn’t have a choice my lips moved on their own and I realised I wanted this, I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me. I wanted Kakarotto to love me.  
He kissed exceptionally well, his expert tongue moving in perfect time with my own, his lips sucking at mine, making me quiver with need, he really knew what he was doing. His hands roamed my body, gripping my hips and kneading my butt, I didn’t try to stop him, I just let him, like I said I would. 

All my senses were heightened, as his tongue fought with my own for dominance, which of course he won with ease, but for once I didn’t feel inferior to him, I felt equal, we both wanted each other just as fervently. His hands gently squeezed and fondled me, making the most of this moment I had allowed him. I realised a few things. No one else had ever made me feel the was he was making me feel, no-one, EVER. I wanted so much more from him, as his hands touched me softly I wanted him to hold me tighter, kiss me deeper, caress me more. I wanted him to own me, forever, and I him, Kakarotto was all mine.

Before I even knew what was happening I found myself letting out a small sigh of pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked his body closer still. You couldn’t have fit a card between us, our bodies pressed flush together, out mouths dancing, our eyes closed. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them up, lifting my feet from the ground, I wrapped my legs round his waist and hooked my feet securely together behind his back, I could feel his hard dick pressing into my own, but rather than feeling revolting as it should have, it felt good, I jolted my hips up and down, rubbing us together more, oh my it felt amazing.

His movements were urgent now, needy, god I had never felt so needed in all my time, his mouth moved down my chin back to my neck, it was as if he knew exactly what I liked and where I liked it, that sensitive spot just as my neck joined my shoulder being the target of his kisses, between each brush of his soft lips he whispered my name, driving me more and more wild each time it left his lips.

“Kakarottoooo,” I called out my voice echoing in the silence that surrounded us, the sound of me calling his name whipped him into a frenzy and he tore my shirt from me leaving me shivering as the air nipped my skin, I wasn’t cold for long though. His hands were everywhere, touching, rubbing every part of my body, for a moment he seemed to have more than two hands coz every part of me was a fire with his warm caress.

My mind was jelly, all thoughts gone, there was nothing left to think about, every corner of my mind was consumed by him, and I didn’t care, I wanted him there, he belonged there. He filled a space in my heart that I didn’t even know I had and since that fateful New Year’s Eve I have kissed him at midnight every year since, and every other day come to think of it. He is my soulmate, my world, the reason my heart beats.

I know you probably want to know what happened after that passionate kiss we shared and unfortunately for you, I’m not going to tell you, I’ll leave that to your imaginations, but I will say this, Kakarotto blew my mind that night and he changed me, my heard-hearted arrogant ways didn’t survive the night, neither did the pagoda but that’s a different story.

Kakarotto has showed me what love is and he still does, every single day.


End file.
